


Composition

by asael



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composition

"Mukuro-kun... aren't you cute like that?"

Byakuran smiled down at the trussed-up Vongola Mist Guardian. His eyes traced the lines of Mukuro's long limbs, the pretty picture he made. He'd been careful to ensure that Mukuro was arranged for maximum aesthetic effect, and he felt rather proud of himself. Mukuro's hands were tied tightly together above his head, and his legs were spread wide, held apart by the bar between his bound ankles. The ball gag was the perfect final touch.

The white sheets were a little bloody, of course, but that just improved the picture. He'd had Mukuro cleaned up before being brought here, had even been kind enough to place a bandage over his injured eye - but what medical care Mukuro had been given was perfunctory at best. He was a captive, after all.

Besides, Byakuran thought Mukuro was much prettier bleeding and broken. He'd only allowed the care and cleaning because he wanted the chance to play with Mukuro, and it wouldn't be much fun if Mukuro couldn't stay conscious. Or died in the middle.

Well, not this time, anyway.

Byakuran sat lazily on the edge of the bed, watching as Mukuro awoke, delighted by the look in his eyes when the other man realized where he was. He slid his hand along Mukuro's soft skin, and couldn't suppress a smirk at the panic in Mukuro's eyes as he realized one more thing - he was completely naked except for the restraints.

"Well, pretty, ready for some fun and games?" 

Mukuro struggled, of course, and watching that was entertaining, too. Byakuran let his hand drift downward, between Mukuro's legs, touching him. Mukuro made a muffled sound - of complaint, probably, judging by the anger and faint panic in his eyes. Byakuran smiled. "Don't worry, doll, I'll be gentle." Of course, once he'd said that, he couldn't resist twisting Mukuro's nipple hard with his other hand. The pained moan that Mukuro was unable to completely suppress was worth it.

It wasn't that much of a surprise to see that Mukuro was responding to the touch of Byakuran's hand on his cock, though. Surely the Mist Guardian hadn't been touched like this in some time - and maybe he had a little masochistic streak in him somewhere deep down, Byakuran thought. Not that it really mattered. If he had his way, Mukuro would end up loving it and hating himself for it.

Perfect.

He paused for a moment to enjoy the way Mukuro's lovely hair fell across the white sheets, and then Byakuran reached over to the small table next to the bed. Coating his fingers with lube, he wasted no time slipping them inside Mukuro. The other man tensed at the intrusion, but Byakuran could see that he was careful to hold back any further reaction. That was no fun, no fun at all.

Oh well. He'd break Mukuro sooner or later, and the longer it took the more satisfying it would be.

Moving his fingers inside Mukuro, he smirked when he brushed the spot he was looking for - the one that made Mukuro's whole body tense again, made his cock twitch and get harder.

"Sensitive, aren't you?" Byakuran said, removing his fingers. Mukuro's eye flickered to him, and Byakuran saw that anger still there - but much more beautiful, anger and knowledge of his own helplessness, pride brought low. He'd bring it even lower.

Reaching to the table again, Byakuran retrieved a small device, dangling it in front of Mukuro's face so the man could see it. Mukuro's eyes widened only slightly, and Byakuran was pleased to see that it wasn't so easy to get a reaction. He got so bored with subordinates would would do anything he said. He'd needed a challenge like this to really get his blood running.

"Let's play a little game." Byakuran stroked Mukuro's cheek, not blinking when Mukuro moved his head away. "The rules are easy. You see how long you can last until you start begging me to stop. When you lose, I get to punish you. So do your best, okay, Mukuro-kun?" He smiled his sunny smile. "Oh, and don't forget, you have to beg really well. No half-hearted attempts!"

Laughing, Byakuran slid the small, egg-shaped device into Mukuro's ass. It was nice and tight, and he made a mental note to be careful about that - he wanted to play other games right now, but it would be no fun if Mukuro wasn't still tight by the time Byakuran decided to fuck him.

Mukuro didn't make a sound, glaring at Byakuran, and Byakuran smiled back, stroking the underside of Mukuro's hard cock. He lounged on the bed, pleased to have Mukuro at his mercy like this. "Let's start off easy, shall we?" His fingers played with the cord of the vibrator. "Oh dear, I almost forgot. You can't talk, can you? That'll make begging harder." Byakuran contemplated Mukuro for a moment. "But I think I like it better this way. For now, anyway."

That decision made, he pressed the button on the control, and laughed at the way Mukuro's eyes widened. It was only the lowest setting, they had so much more fun to have. He moved the dial up one more notch and reached out to stroke Mukuro's thigh, the flawless white skin. 

He really did make a lovely picture, restraints on his wrists and ankles, gag in his mouth, a glistening drop of pre-cum at the tip of his cock. Byakuran idly contemplated all the things he could do with his new toy. He didn't particularly want to get bitten, but once Mukuro had been broken in a little he'd love to see how skilled that pretty mouth could be. He looked forward to seeing Mukuro with his pride shattered, mewling and begging to be fucked. He wanted to leave bruises and blood in all the right places, create an even more beautiful picture. And he would make Mukuro thank him for it.

It would take awhile, certainly. But Byakuran did very well at projects that required long-term planning, and he knew that even the prideful Mist Guardian of the Vongola family would be brought low, dancing to Byakuran's tune.

It would be _so_ satisfying.

Byakuran was brought back to reality as Mukuro made a choked sound and came. He realized he'd been playing with the dial while lost in his thoughts, and laughed. Mukuro's flushed cheeks looked nice, he thought, and turned the vibrator up one notch higher. There wasn't any point in going easy on Mukuro, after all, and the game had just begun.


End file.
